


B is for Baklavas

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, and they're not too important to the story, just needed a bit of world bulding, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Now if only the chef can stop crying long enough.





	B is for Baklavas

Night was falling upon the kingdom of Hyrule and most of her denizens were fast asleep in their beds. Only a few were awake at this moment, one of which was the Royal Cook, Daniel.

Daniel had decided to prepare a most delicious treat for the Princess for breakfast the next day, Baklavas.

The foreign treat hailed from the Gerudo Desert and was a bit time consuming to make, the cool down period to be exact. Hence the nightly preparation.

But the delicacy was well worth the effort.

Thin sheets of pastry bread, filled with layers upon layers of chocolate and crushed nuts. All held together with a gratuitous helping of a honey-rosewater mixture, drizzled all over it, and topped with more crushed nuts.

Daniel’s mouth was watering at the mere thought of these pastries and quickly got to work making them.

Two hours later and the Baklavas were ready to cool down overnight. The cook finally gave in to the need for rest and retired to the servants quarters to sleep.

* * *

 

It was nearing dawn when another of Hyrule’s inhabitants woke up. This inhabitant, however, wasn't a native and was only visiting for a short time to attend a couple of meetings regarding the tentative peace treaty between Hyrule and the Reptilian Clan of Eldin.

Not sure as to what had awoken him, he sat up from his pile of blankets and pillows and sniffed the air carefully. Sure enough Volga had soon found the _why_ , a sweet smell had pervaded the castle and the room he is currently occupying. Curious as to the _what_ , still, he hastily made himself presentable, no need for anyone to start talking ill about him for appearances of all things, and followed the scent to the source.

The sweet trail led him to the vast kitchen and finally to a mid-high countertop with a single tray on it.

And on that tray we're a couple of triangular shaped... _things_.

Volga wasn't too sure what he was holding but he knew it was what had awoken him, a quick sniff confirmed it.

 _It's very flakey and a bit sticky_ , pondered the dragon knight as he raised a sticky digit to his mouth to taste...whatever it was.

Hazy green eyes widened at the sensation that assaulted his taste buds.

 _Oh? OH! This is good, this is **really** good!_ He thought happily as he proceeded to shove the entire thing into his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the bittersweet taste.

_Hmm, they wouldn't mind one more missing would they?_

* * *

The morning brought about a rather rude awakening for the members of the castle as a high pitched screech issued from the kitchen.

The kitchen aides quickly burst through the doors to see what had made their fearless leader produce such a sound only to find a sobbing chef, an empty tray, and scattered crumbs.

Elsewhere in the castle a content dragon continues to slumber. Unaware of the grief he had caused to a poor chef.

**Author's Note:**

> He lives in a cave I doubt they have sweets. Let the man have his sweets.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
